


Four Words

by the_jedi_ninja



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, Short Drabble, bucky remembers things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_ninja/pseuds/the_jedi_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to meet Sharon, Steve realises that Bucky won't know about Peggy's death. He breaks the news to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

“Peggy died last week.”

The four words hit Bucky like a train. Through all the horrors of recent memories, he pulls up images of a stunning lady with perfect hair and red lipstick. Bucky remembers her as an unofficial member of the Howling Commandos, not afraid to point out the inevitable flaw in every plan they put together and fix it with an elegance they could never achieve. He remembers a laugh and a clipped British accent. Bucky’s memories tell him of a talented markswoman, of someone tough enough to make it in a world stacked against her. He remembers the shy smiles Steve would give her across the table and the way her face would soften when she caught them. He remembers a light in dark world. Bucky Barnes remembers Agent Peggy Carter.

“Steve, I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Captain America: Civil War.  
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://sergeantasset.tumblr.com/post/147547750969/what-civil-war-didnt-tell-me-about-bucky-does-he


End file.
